Anger
by KingAlexanderTheGreat
Summary: Freddie gets in trouble in class one day. Find out why and what happens. I suck at summarys. Rated M for language. Based on a true story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While I have writer's block for my other story I would like to publish this story. I found it easier to write, as it was based off of a true story that happened to me. The poem in this story is mine, and mine alone. It is 100% original and any similarities to any other poems are purely coincidental. Anyway, on to the story:**

**

* * *

**

Freddie was sitting in Miss Briggs's, correction, Miss Hag's class bored to death. Even though it was Thursday, it felt like a Friday with the trip to that theme park tomorrow. On Monday, the class had been assigned a 20-line free-write poem, which was due today. Miss Briggs was standing in front of the class reading the poems in her dull, monotone voice. Since the seating arrangements had been changed into four large desks for everyone to sit at, the kids had chosen to sit with their best friends. While Miss Briggs droned on and on reading someone's poem about flowers in a meadow or something of that nature, Freddie had been distracted by Gibby entertaining himself with a paper clip, that's right, a paper clip. Freddie searched around for another of Gibby's paper clips and found about three more lying on the desk in front of Gibby. Freddie grabbed one without asking and started playing around with it. Gibby noticed and turned toward Freddie.

"Hey, Freddie, give it back," whispered Gibby.

"Hold on Gibby, I'll give it back at the end of class."

Miss Briggs looked up from the poem she was reading and said, "Boys, is there a problem?"

"No Miss Briggs," the boys mumbled back in unison.

"Good, now if I have to speak to either of you again, you'll have another 20-line poem due _tomorrow_. Is that understood?"

Again, the boys replied in unison, "Yes Miss Briggs."

Miss Briggs turned back to the poem she was reading, "Now where was I? Oh yes, the part where the fluffy bunny is hopping along with his furry friends..."

As Miss Briggs continued reading the poem Freddie rolled his eyes at Gibby, a look that conveyed the message: what a total b-! Gibby nodded his head in turn, agreeing with what hadn't been said, but still understood. Freddie and Gibby started to play with the paper clips again. Jeremy spotted the two playing and decided that he wanted in too. He grabbed the remaining paper clips, as well as Gibby's pencil case.

Gibby didn't even bother to try to stay quiet, "Jeremy! Give me my paper clips and pencil case back!"

"Gibby! What did I say about talking! You and Freddie now have to do another poem for tomorrow," yelled Miss Briggs.

"We didn't even do anything," yelled back Freddie.

"I don't care what happened, you and Gibby better have that poem done and turned in tomorrow."

_What a fucking bitch_, thought Freddie, _we didn't even do anything, and yet we still have to do that goddamned poem. _Gibby was shaking and almost in tears because he was so pissed off. Since Gibby had broken his foot by hitting it with a golf club and was on crutches, he was able to leave class early with a helper to carry his books. Freddie was Gibby's helper and left early with him. All the way through the halls Freddie and Gibby talked about how much of a bitch and a whore Miss Briggs was.

"Well Gibs, I gotta go and get started on this poem. Bye," said Freddie.

"Seeya Freddie," replied Gibby.

As soon as Freddie got home he started on his poem. Freddie didn't know what to write about until an idea came, he was going to write about how pissed he was at Miss Briggs. _Fucking bitch. I'll show you,_ thought Freddie, _You're a dumb ass motherfucker. Go burn in Hell. _When Freddie finally finished, he read over his poem, smiling to himself.

Anger

I feel the veins pulse venomously in my arms,

Like snakes about to strike.

I hear the blood pounding in my ears,

Like drums on a continuous beat.

I see nothing,

Blinded by the hate I feel.

I'm about to lash out,

Only common sense holds me back.

I feel myself start to lose it,

The anger flows out aggressively.

I need to be tied up,

The beast cannot be contained.

I hear the music so loud,

The music becomes a mush of noise.

I feel like I'm going to explode,

The anger is too much to hold.

I see the light of day fade to red,

It's all consuming.

Anger is shown outward,

But the monster is within.

* * *

The next day, Freddie couldn't wait to turn in his poem. He rushed to school, partly so he wouldn't be late for the trip, and smugly turned in his poem to Miss Briggs. Monday was going to be fun...

* * *

Freddie enjoyed his day at the theme park, winning some prizes at the game stalls and having fun in general. He couldn't hold in what he wrote about, so he started bragging to his friends about how he wrote about being pissed at Miss Briggs. Freddie told the entire story to anyone that wanted to hear it. By the end of the day, Freddie had become somewhat of a hero. However, Gibby was skeptical. Gibby told Freddie that Miss Briggs might figure out what Freddie was writing about and punish him. That started to worry Freddie, and bothered him throughout the weekend.

* * *

Monday finally arrived, all bright and cheery (yeah, right). Freddie was nervous until the dreaded period with Miss Briggs came. When Freddie walked into the classroom and Miss Briggs saw him, she yelled at him.

"FREDDIE!"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you people think of it? Review, please. After all, you did take the time to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody, I finally got around to writing this second, and final chapter. I know it's short, but I put just about everything else into the first chapter. And yes, the poem is mine, and I did write it because I was ticked at my teacher. Shows how anger can actually be a good thing. Anyway, enjoy the last couple of words of the story.**

**

* * *

**

Monday finally arrived, all bright and cheery (yeah, right). Freddie was nervous until the dreaded period with Miss Briggs came. When Freddie walked into the classroom and Miss Briggs saw him, she yelled at him.

"FREDDIE!"

_Oh, shit,_ thought Freddie, _I'm screwed._

"Freddie! Where did you get the inspiration for this wonderful poem?"

Freddie could've jumped for joy he was so happy Miss Briggs didn't figure it out. While he was running around excitedly in his head, his face was a complete mask of nonchalance. Calmly, Freddie said, "I have no idea, it just came to me. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Oh Freddie, it was a wonderful poem," said Miss Briggs, "I was waiting until today to read it to the rest of the class."

Miss Briggs then proceeded to read the poem to the class. The students were all laughing at how Freddie had somehow, someway gotten away with writing it. After Miss Briggs was done reading it, she complimented Freddie again on his poetry skills. The poem was later stapled to the bulletin board inside the classroom for the remainder of the year. To this day, Miss Briggs still doesn't know what the poem's about.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the story's over. Review please. Also, if any of you have ideas for stories that you would like to be written, PM me. I'll be glad to write it, and I'm kind of out of ideas right now. One other thing, if you have a Twitter and would like to follow me, just follow me, KingAlexanderTG. The name on it is Ivan Alexanderov, although that's not my real name. So long, for now.**


End file.
